Quintessence
by loupgarou7
Summary: This is completely A/U. Usagi's a struggling actress with a semi-crush on the president of her agency. What happens when she gets her big break and is cast along side the 5 most wanted men in the acting business? Usagi/Heero warning!!!
1. Quintessence chapter 1

Quintessence  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Uguuu!!! I said I wouldn't start another fic until I finished my old ones but the temptations too strong!!! I just  
got this idea and I can't let go of it!!! I promised myself I'd never get into writing GW/SM fics or DB/SM fics,  
but...GRR!!! *sigh*...I need more will power...most likely me being the slowpoke that I am I'll finish this in  
what? September? If I'm lucky. Looking for: Someone to co-write, take over writing this...when I'm ready to let  
it go. Write now I'm just having too much fun writing this.  
  
  
Don't be fooled by the beginning! This is NOT a Usa/Mamo fic! PG-13 for mild sexual content and some language. Maybe  
rated R??? Should I change it? As always if there's a * go to the bottom of the fic and there'll be an explanation  
for something.  
  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
Mamoru stared at her. Her sapphire eyes twinkling and her frame simply bursting with enthusiasm, Usagi currently sat  
on the edge of her seat waiting for her turn to be called to try out for the movie Quintessence. She could easily  
pass for a model with her looks (although her height was less than that of most models), and despite his urgings she   
refused. She insisted when she made it big, she wanted to make it big as an actress. Although he respected her wishes,  
it _would_ be easier on the company and more profitable if she compromised just a bit. Not that he didn't want her to  
become an actress. Although she didn't know it, she was probably the best actress the MHR acting/modeling agency had.   
She could capture every emotion, even the most indescribable, in those incredible deep blue eyes that seemed to be  
able to capture anything. She could cry at will (although it took some moments for her to conjure up sad moments to  
cry from), memorize lines in the blink of an eye, and was skilled at changing her speech to accommadate local   
slang and accents. She had never been schooled in acting, with the exception of How-to-act dog-eared books probably   
sitting on her night stand waiting to be reread as she did every night. When the petit beauty had first   
walked into their agency six months ago, few of them had any idea she would become the hope of the failing MHR company   
and even less had suspected the acting genius inside her, but they had come to know. The only problem, the reason   
she had had no parts in the last 6 months, was her hair Her indescribably long, silk, blond hair. There were few parts   
that called for hair that color and length, and Usagi adamantly refused to cut it no matter how big a paycheck was   
offered. Of course a wig was available, but her sheer mass of hair was almost impossible to stuff under a wig without   
the word 'fathead' coming to mind.  
  
Which was why Mamoru had been ecstatic when word of the new movie Quintessence had reached him, delighted enough  
for him, the president of MHR, to accompany her to the audition instead of her agent. The huge-budget movie  
promised to be THE movie of the next summer with five of the hottest actors (who were also coincidentally best  
friends because they had all been propelled to fame in a TV show they all starred together in) starring in it.  
The only part that hadn't been decided was the young, ravishing beautiful _long-haired_ princess lead. Even  
the most brilliant, famous actresses had been turned down for the part. Steven Speilbergo accepted only the  
most appropriate for the roles, and he had declared that one too fat, this one too sophisticated, that one  
too ugly, and the list went on, but Usagi would be PERFECT for the part. He knew...or at least he hoped.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Usagi questioned. She glanced worriedly at the stage she could see partway from behind the curtains.  
"That girl just got rejected, and they didn't even let her say the lines!"  
  
"Hmm?" Mamoru raised his eyebrow, "Her? She's too tan. Looks are a big factor in getting roles, you know."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi bit her lip, "but somehow...that's not right..."  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "Who cares? Don't worry Usagi, you'll get to recite the lines. You're pretty enough."  
'More like fricking hot enough.' He probably would've tried to get her into bed with him, but innocent actresses   
like her had a tendency to be overcome with guilt afterwards and later quitting afterwards. But he wouldn't  
risk it with this girl. She was too precious to the company. Of course few acting girls quit when they  
had a big gig. If she got this part, then he could make his move...  
  
Usagi blushed. "Y-you think so?" She glanced down at her hands. For six months, although she had at first  
been afraid to acknowledge it, she had developed a bit of a crush on the business man.  
  
"Number sixty-four! Number sixty-four!" the frazzled looking intern called out from the stage. Usagi jumped up  
as she realized it was hers, almost forgetting her script.  
  
"Relax, Usagi. Relax," Mamoru commanded and Usagi shot him a smile before collecting her script and walking  
towards the stage. "Wait!" he ran and quickly reached up and unfurled her hair from her characteristic   
two odangos. "It'll give them a better impression." Smiling at her he pushed her to the stage watching  
his money-maker audition.  
  
Once on she blinked her eyes rapidly trying to get rid of the glare in her eyes. It hadn't seem THAT bright  
from behind stage. Why was the overhead so bright? She couldn't see!  
  
"Number sixty-four. Please recite Serenity's lines on page fourty-four of the script lines 36-59. Just the first  
paragraph."  
  
Usagi strained her eyes as they slightly adjusted making at least script reading possible. She could just barely   
make out a table where seven people sat by their outlines, but nothing else. Well, at least she hadn't been dismissed.   
Smoothing down her flower-printed ruffle skirt and pulling slightly at her dark blue peasant shirt, she cleared her   
throat before beginning. Glancing down at the lines she discovered they were the same ones she had memorized  
back stage just in case. Scanning over it cursively, she gently put the script to the stage floor (she heard  
a slight surprised cough from the table) and gazed straight ahead to where she imagined Prince Verisle to be  
clenching her hands into fists in imagined anger, and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she imagined the  
princess' frustration at having her loved one refuse to understand her feelings.  
  
"But I WAITED for you!" her voice rang out clear across the stage, in her words the stinging slap of betrayal  
and hurt, "I waited for you. I stayed faithful to you, truthful! You have no idea what I went through to be  
faithful to you! I broke ties with my mother and father and friends, and I left behind EVERYTHING to be with  
you but..." Her voice turned low, and the tears fell freely now, "You...now you say that you don't love me?  
I..." she bit her lips as she imagined Serenity's pain, "I know I can't force you to love me. I know  
you won't be swayed, but you have to stop living in the past! Open your eyes and see what's in front of you!  
Me. See me. I want you to see me." Her voice broke, and her desperate voice carried off a she smiled and  
wiped her eyes.  
  
"Umm..thank you for letting me try out." She bowed to them and stooped down to pick up the script, when she  
discovered it was no longer on the floor. "Umm..." maybe she had kicked it somewhere? She blushed. God!  
what was she doing! They were going to think she was an idiot who couldn't even find the script she had  
placed on the ground seconds ago!  
  
"Turn off those goddamn lights!" a gruff voice next to her barked, and they were instantly dimmed. She turned  
to him confused. Was he the next auditioner? But wasn't the only part open the princess part? A vaguely amusing  
scene came into mind, but glancing at the now visible table, she saw a chair empty. She glanced at him  
again uncertain. He looked back at her his Prussian blue eyes firm in their resolve and his messy brown  
hair tumbling over his face. He handed her her script, and she took it thanking him. He was slightly  
confused. She had seen his face, but her reaction was one of mild embarrassment from being handed her script  
back.  
  
"Ummm..." Usagi blushed, "Well, thank you for picking it up for me. I guess I'll go." She started back to   
behind the curtains when the man suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist restraining her. Turning  
back to him she blushed, "Is something the matter, Auditioner-san?"  
  
'Au-AUDITIONER-SAN?' he heard a chortle from the table and he glared at the chorlter, his so-called friend  
Duo Maxwell. From his glare Duo was immediately silenced. "You...tell me who I am." he demanded of Number  
Sixty-four.  
  
"Umm...the...director?" she articulated her words carefully unsure of what he expected. Now it was not  
just Duo but the table broke out in hoots, grins, or mild coughs trying to hold back laughter. Usagi  
took a step back bewildered and embarrassed. She must have done something really stupid! She mentally  
kicked herself.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow. "Look at that table. Do you recognize anyone?" She followed his gaze to the  
table and took a really close look. A middle-aged bearded man sat calmly at the first seat, next was  
a smiling boy his face framed by angelic blond hair, next was a stoical boy his bushy brown hair  
covering one eye of his stunning pair of forest-green eyes, next was braided boy still midly cracking  
up now and then over what she had said, next was a Chinese man his black hair pulled back tightly  
into a ponytail, she skipped over the empty chair, and finally...  
  
She gasped, "Relena Dorlain-san! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed in her direction. She had   
heard rumors that the gifted Relena Dorlain had been cast as a minor female character, but she had   
brushed that off. There was no way her hero, Relena Dorlain, would ever settle for just a small minor part,   
but there were rumors that she was infatuated with some male actor who was also in the movie. The guys including   
Relena sweatdropped at her response, and Usagi was startled as the hand grabbing her began to shake. She  
looked at him alarmed and he was...laughing?  
  
After he got his laughing under control he let go of her hand and looked at her in the eyes seriously.  
"Do the names Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Trowa Barton mean anything  
to you?  
  
She bit her lip flushing, "I'm really sorry, but I only keep up with female actresses, and I don't like  
watching movies because I want to keep my own style of acting instead of being influenced by others'.  
Why? Umm..is it required that I know them?" This time only the middle-aged man broke out laughing.  
  
The man she had spoken to turned to the table, and when the laughing was done he declared, "Speilbergo, I  
must have this woman as Serenity. I won't settle for anyone else." and the other boys nodded in general  
agreement, but Usagi didn't miss the slightly peeved look that passed through Relena's face.  
  
"You," he turned to her again, "It begins tomorrow. Be here at six-thirty. We'll have you fitted,  
and work out all the kinks of your contract as well as get your trailer ready. Number sixty-four..  
what was your name again?"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," she offered.  
  
"Usagi, don't be late." He nodded at the guys on the table, "Let's go." Turning towards the intern he  
nodded, "Call off all auditioners. We've found our Serenity." He turned to leave.  
  
"Excuse me!" Usagi cried out. As he turned looking back at her with those piercing eyes, she felt foolish  
and silly for having stopped him, "What was your name?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "I'm not the director. I'm the lead actor. I suggest you know our names by tomorrow  
morning. Look up the names I told you about." The edges of his lips lifting up in a hint of a smile, he  
turned to go.  
  
"USAGI!!!" Mamoru ran to her exuberant, "I knew you'd get the part!" she blushed as he hugged her tightly  
to his chest. "I can't believe you didn't know who they were though! Oh well, I'll inform you on the way  
to our celebration dinner tonight!!!" 'Where I'll finally get my chance to get you to bed tonight!' he added.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Oh!" Usagi gasped and almost spilled her cup of coffee on her little black dress for the dinner. She had  
been mortified to find out that the five boys she didn't recognize were THE hot actors of today, being  
launched into fame with the movie Gundam Wing which she had heard a lot about, but never seen herself.  
Out of curiosity at home (and also so that she would know which one was which the next day) she had searched   
online for them and found about a bazillion sites dedicated to either the actors of their TV show. She had never   
imagined them to be this famous. And now she was currently staring at a full blown picture of Heero Yuy in his  
early days posing as an underwear model in only tight briefs. A blush creeping up to her face, she hurriedly  
scrolled up to see only waist up. So HE was the one who had grabbed her. The blush deepened. She hadn't notice  
at the time, she had been to bewildered, but he had a hell of a body, and a bad-boy face to go along with that.  
Out of all the 'pilots'(or so they were affectionately called from their movie) he was definitely the unsaid  
leader and main heartthrob. She wrenched her eyes away from the picture resisting the urge to scroll down  
and clicked on a link that identified each one of them in full body pictures (with shirts on). She was still  
attempting to link the last one on the page Quatre Winner with his picture in her mind when the door rang.  
Lifted out of her revelry, she grabbed her purse on her bed, and turned off the computer. Opening the door  
she smiled at Mamoru before giving him a peck on the cheek and running to get into his Viper as if afraid  
that someone else would call shotgun.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Heero..." Relena tugged on his arm, "We got our main female. Why don't we relax at the new restaurant in  
town?"  
  
"Hnn!" He shrugged her arm off turning his attention back to the schedule for tomorrow.  
  
"Damnit, onna!" Wufei burst in, "Keep it down! I'm trying to meditate!"  
  
Her face turned sour as Wufei slammed the door going back to his trailer, "By the way, I didn't see the point in   
'insisting' she be in it. I mean Speilbergo's the director, and he would've probably hired her anyway."  
  
This time she got a reaction from him. Turning back towards her he frowned, "A precaution."  
  
"Well anyway, Heero! Today's our last day to relax before filming really begins! PLEASE go to the   
restaurant with me! PLEASE!"  
  
"The press might be there," he said flatly, "I don't want rumors getting out that we're a couple."  
  
Relena frowned at the comment, but went on, "Aha! So you're hungry and you really do want to go! I knew   
it!!! If you're worried about the press and us being alone, then.."  
  
She was interrupted as Duo came bursting in, "Yo, you got our schedule?"  
  
Relena's face brightened, "Then DUO can accompany us!" Duo backed away from the A-list actress, as he searched  
desperately for a way not to spend the night with the egotistical girl. Damnit! He should've known Relena  
wouldn't have let Heero be alone in his trailer! Relena was oblivious to his terror as she plotted her master  
plan to somehow get Duo away from them at the restaurant and have Heero all to herself. Heero's stomach  
growled.  
  
Grabbing his jacket, he grabbed Duo by the braid, and headed out. "We're going, we're going." Relena rejoiced  
as she imagined in her head the 'underlying' meaning behind his words and ran up to him to not be left behind.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Y-Yuy-san! Maxwell-san! Welcome to our restaurant!" the receptionist bowed deeply at them, and Relena clenched  
her white clutch that matched with her slinky dress tightly furious at not being recognized. Heero  
nodded in his relaxed dress slacks and Duo did likewise.  
  
"Could we get a table for two?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but at the moment we're full," the man said politely.  
  
"Three!" Relena shouted ignoring what the man had said and glared at Duo, "Are you not intelligent enough to   
not know how to count?"  
  
"No," Duo muttered under his breath, "I'm intelligent enough to know that Heero doesn't want to spend the night  
with you."  
  
Relena shot him a look, "Did you say something?"  
  
"No!" he looked away, "Not at all." As he was looking something caught his eye. He nudged Heero and gestured  
towards one of the tables on the balcony.  
  
Heero turned towards him in annoyance until he saw what Duo had seen. The girl, Usagi, talking with...his eyes   
darted to the other end of the table, a man. His eyes hardened. Who was he?  
  
"Hey, receptionist," Duo grinned at the flustered gentleman, "There's some friends of ours over there", he  
indicated to the six-chaired table they were sitting at, "Can't we join them?"  
  
"Well," the receptionist looked down at his record book, "They made reservations, but did not indicate that  
they would be joined by a second party and," looking up he barked, "HEY!" They were gone and as he turned  
to his left he saw Duo Maxwell dragging both Heero Yuy and that other girl towards the table already. The  
receptionist sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Damn famous people."  
  
"Yo! Serenity!" Usagi heard and the next moment there was an arm casually slung over her shoulder, and she  
was facing one of the most wanted bachelors in Hollywood.  
  
"Duo Maxwell-san! Umm...about today, I'm truly sorry I didn't recognize you, I don't really..." She trailed  
off as Duo put a finger to her lips silencing her.  
  
"I'd forgive anything coming from a beautiful creature as yourself," Duo grinned and Mamoru on the other side  
in the middle of the chairs on the table scowled*. His grinning was immediately stopped as he was yanked  
backwards off the chair and Heero Yuy sat calmly in his place. "Heero! How many times do I have to tell you?  
HANDS OFF the braid!!!"  
  
Heero only muttered, "Idiot," before turning his attention back to the menu. Usagi to the surprise of all  
giggled.  
  
"Heero-san and Duo-san, you two seem to be very good friends!"  
  
Heero and Duo's jaws both dropped simultaneously. "Me, friends with that idiot?" "Me friends with Mr. stick  
-up-his-ass?" they said in unison.  
  
"Obviously," Relena's voice came barging in, "you know nothing about them!" flipping her hair she sat herself  
next to Mamoru in front of Heero.  
  
Usagi immediately developed stars in her eyes. Mamoru leaning over whispered to Relena something about  
blood and the seat. Relena immediately paled and ran off excusing herself to the lady's room her clutch  
behind her covering her butt.  
  
Duo recovering from being throw on the floor sat on the other side of Usagi slinging his arm around Usagi  
again. "Lemme give you a tip, Usagi. Relena's a damn good actress, I'll give her that, but all-in-all,  
as a person, she's pretty crappy."  
  
"Oh," Usagi looked down at her hands. Was her hero worship really that obvious? "I see." Duo gave a squeak, and   
Usagi turned to him alarmed. "Duo-san, what's wrong?"  
  
His face a brilliant shade of red Duo withdrew his arm from her shoulders an ugly red welt developing from Heero  
pinching his hand. "N-nothing!" he squeaked out.  
  
"Usagi," Heero said, "Please, for your sanity ignore him."  
  
Mamoru's face darkened. What was the deal with being so familiar with HIS Usagi? And they had only met today!  
  
"Hai, Heero-san," Usagi smiled back teasing Duo who cried out in protest.  
  
"EXCUSE ME," Mamoru scowled, "I realize as of today you are Usagi's coworkers and I understand the bonds  
that must be set between coworkers to carry out projects such as the ones you will be doing to it's  
fullest degree, HOWEVER, I understand that certain boundaries must be set, and you today have exceeded  
those boundaries!"  
  
"Ummm..." Duo played around with his braid and turned to Heero for help, "What'd he say?"  
  
Usagi herself was confused and turned to Heero for his explanation.  
  
"I think your boyfriend," Heero shot a glance at Usagi, "is trying to say Duo and I aren't welcome here."  
  
Usagi blushed, "Mamoru-san's the president of the agency I work for!" He relaxed very subtly, a movement  
caught only by Duo. "And besides," she turned to Mamoru scolding him, "I owe thanks to Heero-san. He's  
the one who said that I needed to be chose to play the part."  
  
"Don't misunderstand," Heero said gruffly, "Even if I hadn't said that I'm more than certain Speilbergo  
would've picked you, except he wouldn't have been direct enough to declare it then and close the auditioning.  
I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. That's why I decided to end it."  
  
Usagi's smiled happily, "But, thank you anyway."  
  
He looked at her curiously. Why should she still thank him when she had no need? She definitely wasn't  
accustomed to manners in Hollywood.  
  
"But Usagi! They just come baring in here and-" Mamoru still ranted.  
  
"Mamoru-san, I honestly don't mind. Besides, it's not like we can't do without some company." Usagi smiled.  
  
At that moment Relena came back. She had seen Heero staring at THAT girl, and she was determined to humiliate  
her for the night with something. Just thank god that bathroom girl had had a stain remover in her cart.  
Even though the bright red spot was gone, there was still a slight pink, which she covered by borrowing  
a pin and pinning a portion of the back of her dress up and to the right giving a flash of her legs and if she   
walked briskly her thong. Completely unaware was she of the dangers lurking in the corners in the form of a  
man and a camera.  
  
Coming back, she seated herself on the other side of that man**, whoever he was and primly set the napkin on  
her lap and snapped her fingers for the waiter. The table fell silent as they waited for the waiter, and  
when none came Relena got annoyed and snapped again and again. Duo finally sighing and feeling sorry for  
her after the seventy-second snap himself raised his hand and snapped. In an instant a drooling fan-girl  
waitress was at his feet having tripped in her eagerness to get there. "Umm...your order?" she said  
meekly from the floor. Duo grinned.  
  
Having given out their orders as the waitress went away Relena narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Usagi-san,  
are you sure you want to eat so much? I mean Serenity is supposed to be a svelte."  
  
Usagi smiled politely at her. "Thank you for worrying about me, Relena-san, but I've always had a high  
metabolism. This is the amount of food I usually eat."  
  
"Oh." was all Relena could say in response. "By the way I've been hearing things about the younger generation  
of actresses these days. It seems that many girls are nabbing the good parts by getting it with their bodies."  
Usagi choked on her water. "You've heard the stories, right, Usagi-chan? You about that girl, she was such  
a slut! She seduced some director to get cast in some B-movie. What do you think Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Relena-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't generalize. There may be one or two like that, but I'd like  
to think we're working hard for our goals!" Usagi said calmly. Heero raised her eyebrow at her. Usagi  
staring right back at him suddenly remembered the picture of him when he was a rising star as an  
underwear model. Blushing she quickly looked away leaving Heero confused as to what just happened.  
Relena seeing it interpreted it to mean that Usagi was in love with HER Heero already, Duo grinned  
as he saw the scene, and Mamoru's scowl deepened.  
  
And so the night dragged on with no more real incident. Relena made little catty remarks on things and accidentally  
spilled her wine in Usagi's direction, but Usagi usually deflected in unintentionally with her own innocent  
remarks and her dress was black, so although it smelled of alcohol, she didn't much care. Mamoru was silent  
and brooding during the entire night glaring now and then at Duo and Heero. Heero was usually silent for  
most of the night eating, but joined in giving his point of view here and there. Duo was himself as always  
and he and Usagi did most of the talking and laughing. So the night passed until it was 1, their meals were  
long done and it was time to go. Usagi stood outside drawing her arms around her trying to protect herself  
from the chilly air. She waved at Duo, Heero, and Relena as they climbed into the limo. Heero paused getting  
into the car. Making his decision, he whirled around whipped his jacket off and put it around her shoulders  
before she had time to blink. He offered a half-smile and muttered something about having fun and to give  
back his jacket tomorrow before turning and going back to the limo. She waved them off, her hands grabbing his   
Armani jacket and drawing it closer to her reviling in his still lingering body heat as well as his light   
cologne lingering. And even when Mamoru was driving her home, even when they reached her doorstep she could still   
well remember how his Prussian eyes looked at her giving chills up and down her spine although she was   
perfectly warm from his jacket.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
A scream erupted throughout the trailer park as the actors were receiving their daily newspaper. Seconds  
later hilarious peals of laughter rose up as every one saw the front page of the Daily News:  
Relena, who would've known?  
with a picture of her walking to her table in her white dress and the back of her dress was slightly up  
giving a view of her thong. On the dress in the folded part a dark part of her dress was circled for  
better viewing with the words "Period stain?" scrawled over it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*so basically Usagi and Mamoru as seated right now as  
Chair Chair Chair  
Mamoru  
TABLETABLETABLETBALETABLETABLE  
TABLETABLETABLETBALETABLETABLE  
TABLETABLETABLETBALETABLETABLE  
DuoUsagi  
Chair Chair Chair  
  
  
**And now they are  
(Bloody) Chair Chair Chair  
Mamoru Relena   
TABLETABLETABLETBALETABLETABLE  
TABLETABLETABLETBALETABLETABLE  
TABLETABLETABLETBALETABLETABLE  
Heero Usagi Duo  
Chair Chair Chair  
  
  
  
How was it? Good bad? Should I continue? Should I stop? Should I stop bashing Relena? Make their romance  
slow or fast? Make Trowa have more scenes? Have a love triangle? This isn't exactly a vote for your  
couple fic, but I would like suggestions on where to go with this (if I go anywhere at all). Anyway  
next chapter: The Sailor Senshi appear!!! As...stage crew!!! Grr! Oh yea! For the movie, I need movie names  
for all 6 characters (Prince Verisle is subject to change). Any suggestions? 


	2. Quintessence chapter 2

Quintessence  
Chapter 2  
  
*Revised 6/11/02. Various errors corrected, Wufei's name changed to Drakke.  
  
  
  
  
AHHH!!! I'm so crazy! Why is this out so early? This is a chapter in world record time for me. ^.^. Be proud! It's  
coz of the reviews. *blush* I didn't think that it'd get that high a response...I was hoping for 8. AHHH!!! But  
I'm so crazy! I'm trying to work on Pure Snow, but I wanted to get this out to satisfy the reviewers...  
Anyway Kotono, Silvrei, and Serenity-Moon, I really liked the suggested names. Thank you! Really REALLY thanx!   
*huggle them both* YAY!~ I have better names! So much better than Verisle (isn't that a cream for down-there   
problems?) So here's the final line up (I hope you don't mind if I switched the order or didn't use yours):  
  
Usagi Tsukino: Serenity, a princess I guess.  
Relena Dorlain: Tranquility, Usagi's older sister.  
Heero Yuy: Aureus, a knight? a prince? a commoner? pretty much undecided  
Duo Maxwell: Elysion, Heero's friend?  
Trowa Barton or Wufei Change: respectively Vaden and Drakke. One will be Usagi's fiancee, another will be...there.  
Quatre Winner: Solace, a prince...I guess. Serenity's brother? cousin?  
Some actor...Milardo maybe?: Just some evil guy hanging around (hehe)  
Hotaru (maybe?): Either Senay or Telsa. Heero's old flame? *shrug*  
  
You might want to use this page fore reference when I start writing movie scenes and start using movie names.  
I'm really sorry that I confused you Angelight88! When I used the name Serenity, I just meant the name in general,  
not Moon Kingdom, Endymoin, and the whole bit. So this movie's going to take place on earth maybe with magic  
elements if I feel like it. Think of it as a 'Lord of the Rings' movie or like *shrug* I don't know, Xena and   
Hercules? Haha, I actually considered Relena being a butler for a while. Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed.  
You guys really made my day.  
  
If the first chapter seems rushed it's probably because it was originally intended to be a one shot, except I  
reached the dinner, and I was like heck why not a regular story? No love triangles sound good to me but won't  
you forgive me if I do teensy weensy little one? Of course in the movie I'll probably go crazy with them and  
maybe throw in another girl for to make it even more complicated. Hehe, but don't worry except in the movie no  
indescision (which I HATE!) on the girl part! You know what I mean like the girls like "Oh but ____ is whatever   
and he makes me feel nice about my oogly self but then again ____ blah blah..." n you just feel like slapping  
her for causing both of them pain coz of her wishy-washiness!!! Or something. Well anyway while the whole  
chasing after each other is still kind of likable, Fushigi Yuugi I think just killed it with the whole   
Miaka-chases-after-Tamahome-but-he-turns-her-away-but-then-Tamahome-chases-after-Miaka-and-gets-rejected   
that kept repeating over and over and OVER again!! GRRR!!! Don't get me wrong I loved Fushigi Yuugi but   
I would've liked it more if it had been just more straighht-forward. ^-^ I really should plan ahead of   
time...hmm last scene last chapter it happens after 1st scene  
second chapter.  
  
I think I'm going to have it a bit like Kare Kano...not the silly factor, but the angst factor I guess...  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
  
"Hi!" It was 6:00 in the morning, and a cheerful Usagi greeted the night-shift guarding the mini-trailer park.  
Her hair was in its characteristic odango's except a bit messier than usual, and she unsure, of what quite to  
wear for the first day, stood in simple straight jeans and a rose print T-shirt with a small black bag on her   
shoulder and a man's dress jacket in her arms as she hugged it for warmth. The only physical signs of the actress'   
fatigue were the slight circles under her eyes, but other than that she smiled radiantly at the guard. "I'm Usagi   
Tsukino, the new actress."  
  
The night guard smiled back, "Hey, I'm the guard, Haruka Tenou. Since you'll be living here for the next few  
weeks, if you feel unsafe, or if you hear noises of anything let me know." Haruka winked at her underneath the  
police hat. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, koneko-chan." Usagi smiled back happily at having met such a nice  
person. "Oh yea, Usagi, by the way, I think Rei, the one who's in charge of you actors, said that your trailer   
would be here by the afternoon. Sorry if you were looking forward to moving into it now."  
  
"No," Usagi shook her head, "It's not about that...I..." she trailed off as she fiddled with the tag of the  
jacket. "I was kind of wondering if you could tell me where Heero Yuy's trailer is..." She was glad for the  
lingering darkness of the morning that would mask her slight blush.  
  
Haruka smirked, "Hey now, why would you wanna go over to Yuy's trailer when I'm right here?"  
  
Usagi became flustered as she squeezed the jacket tighter, "I just...I mean I wasn't really planning to...well  
last night..."  
  
"Haruka!" A voice barked sharply cutting the calm dawn air. Haruka winced and carefully backed away from Usagi  
as Usagi looked at the newcomer in interest. A relatively sweet looking aqua-haired woman leaned against the  
guarding post her pleasant face currently displeased. Usagi stood stunned by her elegance as she observed the  
woman's suave style from her manicured nails to her luxurious outfit. "Goodness! I leave you alone for ten minutes  
and this is what happens!" she said clearly exasperated.  
  
"No! Michiru, this isn't what you think it is. You must've heard wrong," Haruka said a major sweat drop forming  
on the back of her head, "what I said was 'Hey now, why would you wanna go over to Yuy's trailer when it's  
night here.'"  
  
Michiru cocked an eyebrow clearly not buying it. Rolling her eyes at the desperate guard, she turned to the  
other shorter blond. "So you must be Usagi Tsukino. I've heard about you. I as well as Rei Hino are the  
two supervisors of this movie. I'm Michiru Kaiou by the way. I'm in charge of keeping things on  
schedule and certain horny policewomen in line," she side glared at Haruka as Usagi struggled to  
supress her gasp at the twist of events.  
  
Haruka pouted at her a bit for ruining her fun before turning to Usagi. She came to attention and said,  
"Tsukino-san! Yuy-san's trailer is the third one down!"  
  
Usagi bowed to them both in gratitude before walking off hurriedly, inwardly showering and scrubbing herself  
rigorously at having just been approached by a woman.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru sighed, "You just pointed her towardss Wufei-san's trailer," she said as Usagi was just out   
of earshot, "and Wufei-san has a thing with sleeping naked."  
  
Haruka grinned at her. "I know."  
  
Michiru stared empathetically at the Usagi's retreating figure, "That poor little girl."  
  
Wufei sat up in his head. Footsteps approaching to his trailer. He glanced at the clock which read 6:04 and   
wondered who the devil would deprive him of precious minutes of sleep, and his mind came up with the  
answer for him. That damned Maxwell! He could never resist playing tricks! This happened every movie!  
EVERY SINGLE DAMN MOVIE!!! The first prank was replacing Wufei's precious heirloom sword with a rubber  
one that blasted out tunes of Genkigangar, the second was stealing all of Wufei's clothes and bed covers  
during the night so that Wufei had to get them from the tree Duo had strung them up in with a piece of   
paper sheilding his privates from the hungry eyes of the local fangirls (the newspapers had a field day   
with that), and the list went on and on. Wufei felt all the rage of a year of Maxwell's pranks build up   
inside him.   
  
Well not this movie, damnit! This movie he would give Duo Maxwell something to remember. The footsteps   
stopped in front of his trailer door, and in an instant Wufei was out of bed as he grabbed his sword his   
clothes and underwear for the morning still laid out over his desk. Of course he wasn't serious about the   
sword, but he would give Maxwell the scare of his life. He pulled open the door roughly and charged out his   
sword high above his head. And froze. That onna from the other day stared back at him her eyes as big as saucers   
and her red lips in a small o, her hand still up in knocking position. In another moment her arms dropped   
and her purse and his jacket fell to the ground. There was complete silence with the exception of the quiet   
cricket chirpings. Her lips suddenly moved, and even the studio on the other end of the film shooting complex   
could hear a shrill scream echoing throughout the night.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Chang, want to explain exactly why you came charging out at 6 in the morning butt-naked with your sword?"  
Heero grimaced as a clothed Wufei cocked his ear trying to signify that he couldn't hear. Turning he considered   
telling the still hysterically sobbing Usagi to shut up so he could yell at Wufei, but decided it would make the  
situation only worse. He had looked at her in the morning only once when he had first heard that scream.  
He had been dreaming at the time. He had probably spent too much time thinking on the movie, for his dream  
had been about it. Looking back now the details were hazy in his mind, but he was Prince Aureus searching  
for something. Something dear, something he couldn't live without. Well whatever he had been searching for  
when Heero had heard the scream and woken from his dream not bothering to put on some clothes, he had   
rushed out in his boxers, to immediately see the door of Wufei's trailer slam, but not before he had seen a flash   
of skin. It had taken a moment to figure out that the screaming hysterical girl was Usagi with weird pigtails but when  
he did he had run breakneck speed to Usagi where he gently assisted her in sitting to the ground, and she told him   
of how a crazy naked Wufei had tried to kill her in between sobs. He had patted her head and said he would do   
something about it after getting dressed, before gently pulling away from her grasp. Now as he looked at her   
again still sobbing on the ground, he realized something. As she sobbed she was tightly clutching his jacket   
from the other night. Now, he understood why she had come here, and as he saw her hold it so closely to her body,   
he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
Wufei coughed rather loudly in order to be heard. "And you were saying?" he screamed.  
  
"Yea, I was saying that..." Heero turned back to him, but once Usagi's wails diminished he turned to see what  
the source was. Usagi was buried in Duo's arms her sobs muffled by his shirt Heero's jacket still in her arms.   
Duo gave a half-smile and thumbs up to Heero as he awkwardly stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. Quatre   
stood by hand with a tissue which Usagi seeing it, readily grabbed, and Trowa stood aloof leaning against the   
trailer. Heero looked at Usagi's shaking figure for a couple more moments and glared at bit a Duo before turning   
his attention back to Wufei.  
  
Before he could open his mouth, however, Wufei himself spoke. "It's true, Yuy. A dishonorable thing has occurred  
today." Wufei stared at the ground sullen before suddenly ripping off the muscle shirt he had thrown on and pulling   
out his sword from behind him. "This is why I must-"  
  
"Strip?" Duo offered helpfully. Usagi gave a 'eep!' from his chest.  
  
"NO!" The temperamental Chinese boy shouted, "I must disembowel my self to preserve my honor!" he raised his  
sword up point down and prepared to plunge it into himself while the others looked on. All except for  
one.  
  
"Stop it!" Usagi flew from Duo's chest leaving Heero's jacket there to Wufei smacking the blade out of his hand   
where it flew almost decapitating Relena who had just stepped out of her trailer. Relena gulped and taking one  
look at the sword immedded into the trailer millimeters away from her head, immediately passed out. Usagi horrified   
ran to her side checking for a pulse, asking frantically if anyone had smelling salts.  
  
"Chill, Usagi-chan," Duo came up beside her, "It happens all the time. I mean Wufei saying he'll disembowel  
himself AND Relena passing out. Don't worry." He smiled at her. "She'll wake up in a minute or two, just give  
her some air." Usagi nodded and allowed Duo to lead her by the hand to the big trailer designed to fit all the  
actors as a hang out place. The rest of the pilots followed, none of them casting a backward's look on Relena's  
prone body on the dirt ground.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" The raven-haired beauty slapped the whip on the pool table inside the rec-trailer,  
"Relena-san's unconscious, we were supposed to begin promptly at 6:30, and I come in here and you six are  
playing POOL?!?!"  
  
As she continued rambling on about the schedule, Usagi on the huge couch that seated all of them took a moment  
to lean over to Duo. "Hey, Duo, who is that woman?"  
  
Duo paused and after making sure Rei wouldn't see also leaned over and whispered back, "That's Rei, she's  
in charge of our schedule."  
  
"Duo." The next moment a whip was was pointed at his face, and Rei smiled sweetly, "Is there something that  
you would like to share with the rest of us?" She retracted her whip and smacked it on her palm threateningly.  
  
"Yea, as a matter of fact there is." Duo cleared his throat and turned to face his fellow actors and actress.  
In a seriousness he began. "I have been wondering, as you all must have been, a very grave question plaguing  
me ever since I met you. Is Rei Hino into S&M?" The next moment found him being choked by a leather whip.  
"I...I guess the answer's yes," he coughed out and the whip was drawn tighter. Usagi looked slightly  
bewildered, but looking around she saw Heero next to her looking on nonchalantly, Quatre looked slightly  
concerned but not surprised, next to Quatre Wufei had a slightly annoyed look on his face, and next to  
Wufei Trowa was...picking his nose? Usagi blinked. No, not picking his nose, he was scratching it.  
  
Simply by the outrageousness of what she had thought she had seen, Usagi burst out laughing, and Rei's  
attention swiveled to her. Letting go of Duo who collapsed on the floor gasping for breath, Rei  
twisted her whip as a vein throbbed in her head. "What's so funny, Odango Atama?"  
  
Usagi was outraged. "Odango Ata-"  
  
She was cut off "Onna, she didn't mean it."  
  
Usagi blinked. Wufei was...trying to help her? Her cheeks flamed. It's not like she needed help! She could  
handle this on her own.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed, "Oh? Mind explaining what she DID mean?"  
  
"No," Wufei said sharply. And so, they argued back and forth, with Usagi VERY upset that Rei had completely  
moved on from her, and she could no longer say her super-awesome come-back without sounding incredibly slow.  
Usagi was about to step in with a wickedly clever remark in one of her rare flashes of brilliance when  
she felt a tug at her hand. Looking down Heero shook his head and mouthed 'No.' Usagi pouted before  
plopping down on the sofa. Ignoring the shameful display of Wufei and Rei bickering, she turned to her right  
side and smiled.  
  
"Hi. I guess you already know my name. I'm really sorry I had no clue who you guys were yesterday! I'm so out  
of touch with the entertainment world ever since I got my agent!" She said to Trowa and Quatre embarrassedly   
picking at the cloth of the couch.  
  
"No, Usagi-san," Quatre smiled at her beaming, "It's quiet alright. It's quiet refreshing to find someone  
who doesn't know who were are now a days."  
  
She let out a breath relieved. "I'm so glad I thought that you guys might've been mad!"  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
In her unconsciousness, Relena began to dream the same dream she had almost every night. Her ultimate  
sweet dream, she wouldn't mind being stuck in for the rest of her life. It always started off the same,  
her and Heero in her bedroom staring at each other with clothes on. They didn't stay on for long.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Hey, Rei!" Duo now fully recovered from his lack of oxygen and a couple thousand brain cells stupider,  
broke into Rei and Wufei's quarreling. "Shouldn't Relena have recovered by now?"  
  
Usagi gasped in horror, "RELENA-SAN!!!" she screamed running out the door as images of her idol having  
been kidnapped, having swallowed her tongue, or possibly just dead from fainting flashed into her head.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Duo yelled cheerfully as he skipped after her out the open door, "Wait for me!!!"  
  
"Baka," Rei muttered and she too followed but not without having the last word with Wufei by stepping on  
his foot with her red high heels on the way out. Wufei swore and leaned against the nearby table for  
support. Quatre shrugged and went out with Trowa following. Heero stayed for a couple more minutes listening  
to Wufei swearing and relishing no-Relena time before he too walked out the door. As soon as his throbbing  
toes calmed down, Wufei too followed in like fashion muttering about stupid, weak onnas.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Umm..." Usagi stared down with everyone else at the ground and Relena still in front of her trailer.  
Relena was blowing bubbles with her spit and every now and then a whimper escaped her lips and she kicked  
her left foot in dog-like fashion. Usagi turned to Rei for advice, "Should we wake her?"  
  
Rei's violet eyes turned to her. "You shouldn't, Usagi. He should." she jerked her head over in Heero's  
direction.  
  
Duo grinning ran off and returned seconds later with a long thin branch of a tree. He handed it to Heero  
and clapped him on the shoulder. "Go for it, pal!"  
  
Heero glared for three seconds for maximum effect before stoically taking the stick and approaching the  
figure. He stood over her body and taking the stick started repeatedly jabbing her on her arm incessantly.  
  
"You can't do that to Relena-san!" Usagi screamed outraged, but the others turned to her and gently shushed  
her.  
  
She found an arm slung around her and turned surprised to see that Duo had somehow snuck up on her. He  
grinned his eyes twinkling and leaned over to whisper, "You're just going to love what happens next."  
  
Usagi stared back at him confused and Duo shook his head and pointed at Heero and Relena indicating she  
should watch them not him. Usagi reluctantly obeyed.  
  
Relena opened her eyes dazed as she felt something poke her. Looking up her eyes finally focused on a  
single figure above her. Her mind still muddled, she rose up and launched herself at him still thinking  
she was dreaming. Mad with love, she attempted to kiss his lips with more of her tongue than her mouth  
but succeeded in only licking his neck. AT the same time roved around his unwilling body before she  
finally decided to concentrate on taking his shirt off. With her hands finally not wildly flinging   
around Heero got his chance. Grabbing both her wrists tightly, he forced her hands off his chest  
leaving his shirt half-buttoned, and said sternly, "No."  
  
That simple word brought Relena back to reality as she realized that this never happens in her dream.  
She finally understanding the situation as she looked around to discover the other members of the cast  
standing around them, her face turned red as Relena burst in tears and ran into her trailer.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the whole display all the while. 'Could this mean...' Out loud she finished   
the idea, "RELENA-SAN LIKES HEERO??? SO THE RUMOR IS TRUE!"  
  
"Yes!" Quatre replied affirmatively his permanent smile fixated to his face.  
  
Duo scratched his head. 'Damn!' he thought, 'she's pretty hot but she's pretty ingenuous...'  
  
"..." Trowa remained silent but cracked the barest trace of a smile.  
  
Wufei scowled.  
  
Heero was calmly buttoning his shirt back up, when he suddenly remembered something. When Wufei  
was about to disemblowel himself, he had remembered seeing Usagi leave his jacket on the ground  
in front of his trailer. Where was the jacket now? He glared at Duo who smiled at him completely   
oblivious to Heero's suspicion. Also if he remembered correctly, Usagi had had a purse with her when   
she had come. Duo had taken a considerable amount of time going from Relena's doorstep to the rec-trailer.   
He was about to say something but thought better of it. Now wouldn't be a good time to make a   
big deal about it. Deciding that he turned to go back to his trailer and escape from his friends'   
idiocy, when the expression of complete disbelief on Usagi's face made him pause for just a second.   
He turned to the raven-haired woman. "Rei, call my trailer if we're actually going to get any work done today."  
  
Rei nodded at him absent-mindedly as in her head she attempted to configure just how she was supposed  
to coax Relena out and get her to get along with the others.  
  
Turning again, he went to leave for his trailer, this time for sure, when a tug at his shirt stopped him.  
For a split second when he thought Relena had come out his heart stopped beating, but even without  
turning he knew it wasn't Relena. Relena would never have tugged so gently. "What?" he asked facing  
Usagi.  
  
"I..." realizing she was still hanging on to his shirt, she let it go startled and a blush graced her  
face. "I umm..." 'Ask him, STUPID!!!' a voice within her screamed. It was drowned out however by the  
sound of blood rushing to her ears. "It's nothing, Heero. I'm sorry I kept you."  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing?" He asked again.  
  
"Uhuh!" Usagi shook her head up and down vigorously. As she spotted Duo gesturing for her to come and join  
him Quatre and Trowa, Usagi waved slightly to Heero to leave, but he caught her hand stopping her in  
her tracks.  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing?" He asked again softly but firmly. He wanted the real answer.  
  
Usagi gulped. What was she supposed to say? Blurt out what she really wanted to ask him? He'd probably  
laugh at her if she did. After all, his love life was no business of hers! As she was about to say once  
and for all that it really was nothing when she was rudely interrupted.  
  
"SAY CHEESE!!!" A voice called out before there was a flash from her right.  
  
"CHEESE!!!!" Duo parroted obediently from the other side of the trailer. Trowa and Quatre looked up  
in mild interest at the newcomer.  
  
"That was SO cute!" the voice cried out again, and they all turned to the source of the voice. A young  
lady in her early twenties with her long blond hair down below her shorts stood, a Polariod in hand.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Rei scolded, "how bout asking if you can pictures before taking them by yourself? And  
besides why would you want to take pictures of JUST ordinary superstars when you can take a picture  
of," Rei posed her hand up in the air dramatically and her face directed downward, "the super-cool  
behind-the-scenes, better-than-the-director REI HINO?"  
  
"Umm..." Minako sweatdropped. "I'll pass, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei shrugged and walked off muttering about dumb blonds who didn't know genius when it smacked them in  
the face.  
  
"Hi!" Minako smiled at them all, "I'm Minako Aino. I'm basically in charge of some photographs to  
post up on the movie websites, and I'm the unofficial love scenes umm...overviewer person."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Usagi said enthusiastically and the two girls had an immediate liking to each  
other.   
  
"Awww! You know Heero holding your hand just oozed sexual tension." Minako bubbled.  
  
Heero choked and slightly colored, while Usagi exclaimed, "SEXUAL TENSION?" The liking she had for the  
girl plummeted.  
  
"Yea, you know, tension that's sexually charged."  
  
"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Usagi blew up, "BUT IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Yea!" Duo threw in his own two bits, "If you wanna see sexual tension watch Usagi and me in action!"  
Fortunately no one listened to him with the exception of Trowa who turned to cast a slightly exasperated  
look at him.  
  
"Oh? Admit it! That moment you wanted him!" Minako said forcefully beginning to grow angry with someone   
questioning her authority on love.  
  
"Just because the characters we play are supposed to be in love doesn't mean that we-"  
  
"AHA!" Minako pointed her finger at Usagi accusingly, "That's your problem! You ARE supposed to be like  
your characters as long as you're here!"  
  
Usagi stared at her incredulously, "So, you're saying that during my entire stay here me and Heero  
should play the-I-love-you-but-can't-be-with-you push each other away game, and that we should  
have various unbelievably awkward but intimate moments like having to sleep in the same bed or  
having him walk in while I'm bathing like in the movie?"  
  
"....Yes." Was all Minako could come up with.  
  
"*AHEM*, So, Minako-chan, what do you mean by an overviewer?" Duo asked hoping to break up the looming  
possibilty of a cat fight. To his relief his small question did break up the tension.  
  
Minako winked. "Well, since I'm such an expert on love and all it's forms, I got Spielbergo to promise  
me I could kind of semi-direct during the mushy scenes during Serenity and Aureus and all the sizzling  
hot scenes between Serenity and _____. If you want me to go easy on you, Usagi-chan, I suggest you  
start kissing ass right about..." Minako glanced down at her watch, "...now!"  
  
"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed, "Umm...so Minako-chan, that's a GREAT uhh..camera you have there! You have such  
good taste!"  
  
"This?" Minako said incredulously, "This is the company camera. I didn't pick it out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You really don't have much experience in this do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Hmm...I can just hear myself screaming at you during the filming now...'Usagi! More tongue!'  
'Usagi! Take you clothes off more seductively!'" Minako joked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Tears formed in Usagi's eyes, "You mean you'd really make me do that?" Minako was about  
to explain that she had just been kidding when Usagi burst into tears and ran off to the opposite end of  
the trailer park.  
  
Heero was about to go after her when Minako stood in his way. She shook her head gently, "It's alright.  
Don't worry about her. It wouldn't hurt for her to learn not to take everything at face value." He   
remained silent, but Minako went on to a different topic. "Hey, Hee-chan, how bout taking me to dinner   
tonight?" Minako asked batting her eyes at him in a mock flirting way.   
  
"Sweetie, Heero doesn't look like he's free tonight, but if you want I can-"  
  
Minako interrupted his offer before he had even started it. "Sorry, Duo, but my type isn't...gay."  
  
"Gay? GAY? GAY???" Duo for once in his life actually looked furious, "You look here, little missie!  
This braid is symbolic of something, but it sure as hell ain't GAYNESS!!!"  
  
Heero simply removed himself gracefully from the two, as they became like Rei and Wufei had been, before  
heading towards his trailer.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
'She was just joking....right?' Usagi fretted as she sat underneath the willow tree her back against the  
rough bark. 'I mean there's no way that she could make me do that! I mean I asked about the rating and they   
said PG-13!!!...But they also said that it was subject to change...and then there was that movie out  
before when the girl took off her shirt. They showed her top, but it was rated PG-13. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED  
TO DO??? I HAVEN'T HAD MY FIRST KISS YET AND THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE ME DO A LOVE SCENE!!!' Her thoughts   
were interrupted as she noticed that someone was approaching. Tensing to run away if it was Minako, Duo,  
or Heero she relaxed and smiled as she saw that it was Relena.  
  
"Relena-san!" Usagi called out, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Relena brushed off her question as she raised her eyes staring straight into Usagi's. "You," Relena's  
voice although in a firm tone had a note of quavering, "You don't know anything about Heero."  
  
  
  
  
haha sorry guys i had this all finished up on Tuesday June 4th but as you can see its now June 10...  
ill try to be quicker next time! Haha sorry bout the _____ in the middle of the story but that's going  
to be filled by either Trowa (Vaden) or Wufei (Ware) so vote!!! or something. *shrug* 


	3. Quintessence chapter 3

Quintessence  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Votes are:  
Quatre: 1 (sure you can vote Quatre!)  
Trowa: 1  
Wufei: 1  
Umm...^_^; ok the votings turning out nice.   
  
Gomen nasai!!! Summer, finals, and all...I'll get the next chapter out soon! Promise!...although i can't promise on the  
length...  
  
Just a reminder * means there are notes at the bottom. The notes are spaced out widely from the ending of this  
chapter so as not to give out spoilers  
  
Warnings: Chpt three's a bit on the ecchi side ~*^-^*~  
Umm...hints of violence? Maybe?  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
  
"You don't know anything about Heero."  
  
Usagi paused letting the full impact of the bitter sentence hit her. "Excuse me?" she said weakly.  
  
"You don't know anything about Heero."  
  
"Oh," was all Usagi could think of to say.  
  
Relena went on not caring for her answer. "You don't know anything! You just prance in here and Heero..."  
Relena paused before giving a short slightly hysterical laugh and going on, "You don't even know how much  
Heero's changed! How could you after all? He changes so suddenly when you're around."  
  
"Relena-san, I'm really sorry if my presence here is in the way of your relationship with He-"  
  
"That's just the point!" Relena cut off, "You still don't get it. You still don't understand and that's  
what I can't stand about you! There is no relationship between Heero and me! For three long years I've  
known him and nothing! Not a kiss, not a hug, not an ounce of concern!" Relena's voice was rising  
and Usagi began to fear for her what would happen if the others heard her shouting from here. "The  
Heero Yuy before you met him...he could smile, he could be polite, and he could be nice, but  
underneath that all was always a wall of ice, making his smile so cold. His fake emotions could never   
hide his distance from this world." She bit her lip and struggled to control the tears threatening  
to spill down her cheeks. She hurriedly brushed them away and struggled to regain her composure.  
"He abandoned his emotions a long time ago, so my voice could never reach him. But you. You come  
in suddenly one day, and you have him on his knees. How is that?" Her eyes became clouded with  
rage. "What are you? I've tried reaching him for 3 years, and you reach his heart the first day  
you meet him? I won't stand for it." Relena taking a moment for breath looked at the girl sitting under  
the willow tree and finally realized Usagi, too, was crying. "What? What's the matter with you? You  
don't want to give Heero up? You're scared by me shouting at you?" she demanded vehemently.  
  
Usagi shook her head, silent tears making their slow and steady trail down her porcelain cheeks. "No,   
it must be so lonely for him, so cold, always having lived in his separate world, and you. You, too,  
must have been in pain seeing a loved one suffer and not being able to do anything about it."  
  
"You would know about that wouldn't you?" Relena asked her voice softer. "What binds those five boys  
is their pain. Those biographies on their fan sites? They're mostly fabricated. Their real past is too  
gruesome to share with the public. Maybe...maybe the reason Heero was so heavily attracted to you was  
because your pain called out to him." She sighed chastising herself for not having thought of it earlier.  
  
Usagi's head jerked up. "Do you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know what happened to you, but I know you have something to hide. So evasive in your answers  
of your past life during the dinner yesterday...no one trying to be just mysterious would've been that  
evasive."  
  
"Relena-san," Usagi cried out desperately, "Please don't tell. Please."  
  
Relena nodded and sighed wearily. Her yelling was done, her opinions expressed, and her surprisingly enough  
she had found a confidant in this girl before her. Where she had expected judgment and criticism in her  
tale, she had found only -not pity- but compassion and sympathy. Her rage had been vented to her satisfaction  
and in the end, there was no more to put bite into her worlds. She felt so tired, ever so tired that she  
was tempted to lie down on the grass and go to sleep right then. Instead she told Usagi to tell Rei that she  
would be ready in the morning and headed for her trailer.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Trowa-san!" Usagi called out as she saw him about fifty meters away walking presumably to his trailer.  
She raced towards him as fast as she could asking, "Do you know where Rei-sa-" She never got to finish  
the sentence however as just as she skidding to a stop in front of the slightly surprised Trowa, her  
foot caught on a rock and she tipped forward. Her fall was broken however but with a hefty price as her  
forehead connected with Trowa's chin, and Usagi instinctively in that moment put her right foot forward  
regaining her balance. There was silence until Usagi sprang up and ran away holding her head screaming   
something about Trowa hitting her on her forehead with his chin.  
  
Trowa was left there in the feild rubbing his chin. "Strange girl," he said quietly musing over the event  
before continuing on as if nothing had happened.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Hm?" Usagi paused in the midst of her screaming and screeched to a halt. In front of her was a curious  
sight. A curious sight, indeed. In a trailer that Usagi was absolutely certain hadn't been there that  
morning twenty, no thirty, fourty(?) people were jam-packed some carrying small notebooks and microphones,  
and others toting large expensive looking cameras. Those that were left out in the cold outside the trailer  
were scrambling desperately to get in, and the trailer groaned with their weight as flashes were going off  
inside every second.  
  
"IT'S USAGI TSUKINO!" one of the women who casually glanced out the trailer window shouted as she spotted  
her. The reporters and cameramen, like various wildlife turning their heads at an alarm from a cawing  
bird, slowly one by one turned to her their eyes wide and scheming. Before Usagi could fully form the  
idea that this was definitely NOT good, they were emptying out of the trailer stampeding towards her  
frantically each trying to get to her first. Suddenly, those left outside the trailer were the lucky ones.  
  
With a sharp pull on her arm from Haruka who had run to her side, she was jarred back to reality. The  
older woman turned her sharply around and gave her a rough push on the back shouting, "Run away as  
fast as you can with Heero!"  
  
Usagi to her astonishment found that her legs actually obeyed, and she took off leaving Haruka and the  
swarm of people in the dust with her conditioned body used to two-mile sprints from home to school.  
Her body wasn't the only think racing, though. What did Haruka mean by 'with Heero?' What did Heero  
have to do with it? And on that stream of though what did she have to do with it, too? Why were they  
in, presumably, her new trailer in the first place? She pushed them aside as little by little she neared  
his trailer. As she debated over rushing inside and pulling him out with her or calling for him now  
and waiting for him outside so as not to get anymore nasty surprises, Heero himself burst out of his  
trailer and seemed about as surprised to see her as he was to see the horde after her. Reacting faster  
than Usagi could ever have hoped, he instantly upon seeing her grasped the situation and taking her  
hand sped with her out of the trailer park on to the winding streets of the city.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Pfh!" Duo half-chortled into his hand as he struggled to contain his laughter at the sight of the  
clueless pair fleeing the vicinity. Giving in he broke down laughing leaning against his partner in  
their little crime for support.  
  
Minako was grinning ear to ear and interrupted Duo's peals of laughter to slap him a high five.  
All in all, when they weren't arguing over who looked gay, who looked lesbian, and whose hair was   
prettier, they could make a matchmaker pair to be dealt with. After all who else could do so much with  
a purse, a jacket, a pen and paper, and the number to a celebrity news hotline. Well...ok that and  
a phone, keys to Usagi's and Heero's trailer, a Harlequin romance novel to write the passion filled  
letter, and money to hire a man to distract Haruka while the reporters and cameramen made their way  
in, Minako admitted to herself. But still! The point is they did a lot with it.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Heero!" Usagi managed to gasp out. She was a speed demon for two miles, and during high school if the  
track team had ever gotten wind of her extraordinary running abilities, they would've no doubt been hounding  
her to join day and night, but Usagi was no cross country star. Heero realizing that slowed and eventually  
stopped.  
  
"You ok?" he asked his eyes darting between the buildings surrounding the busy street they had found   
themselves in. Although he wasn't certain, this looked like the street not to far from where his friend  
worked.  
  
"Uhuh. Just let me get the feeling back in my legs," she said fighting the urge to collapse right there  
on the street.  
  
Heero smirked. Not many, man or woman, could keep up with him for that pace for that long, without him  
eventually having to drag them to keep up. He was impressed. Even more so because she was an actress,  
and a beautiful one at that. Most of her kind preferred not to suffer the indignity of being caught in  
a position of running outside the gym without their expensive, fashionable workout suits. He knew their   
kind well enough. "You'd better be able to run longer than that if you want to escape your fans."  
  
Usagi winced, hurt. He had meant it as a mild joke (*gasp!* a joke!), but she had somehow interpreted   
it as criticism. "That's ok, Heero. I only have a couple of fans, and they're the guys who live   
in my apartment building. I doubt they'll be running after me anytime soon."   
  
How could he make this better? Shit! "Don't worry. You'll get a following before the movie's done.  
You're beautiful and all, so of course fans will be chasing you down."  
  
Usagi laughed, "Well, either that or Gundam Wing fans are going to be after my blood having worked with you  
guys."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll fend them off with my Wing Zero."  
  
She stared at him blankly.  
  
He sighed. "Wing Zero, the Gundam I pilot."  
  
"Oh!" Usagi giggled, "You're nothing like Re-" Usagi paused. Relena's words came flooding back. //...he   
could smile, he could be polite, and he could be nice, but underneath that all was always a wall of ice, making his   
smile so cold.// The Heero before her, she could never describe as cold. True his lips were sealed in a tight horizontal  
line, but his eyes were dancing.  
  
"Usagi, something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nope!" she shook her head, "Oh, by the way, since we can't go back to the park, what should we do? Where  
are we anyway?"  
  
"Hmm...I know this neighborhood. A friend of mine owns a hotel around here. I think he'll let us in for  
free for one night without disclosing our identities."  
  
"Really?" Usagi perked up, "That's great! So what kind of hotel is it?"  
  
He began walking in the direction of it hoping she'd drop the question.  
  
"What kind of hotel is it?" she persisted.  
  
"It's...unusual..."  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Are you sure you have it, Mark?" Duo pressed over the phone.  
  
"Yes, Duo," Mark snapped on his cell phone in the halls of his hotel. "You've only repeated it to me, what?  
Five times? Want me to summarize? I have it memorized! Let's see now...you were saying... 'Mark! It's me, Duo!'"  
Mark imitated, "'Listen, I have the feeling pretty soon Heero's going to come in here with his soon-to-be   
girlfriend if I have any say in it! God, I hope she likes him too! I don't want Relena stalking us to the end   
of our days you know? Anyway, I want you to tell them tha-'"  
  
"Ha. Ha," Duo interrupted, not pleased at being mocked.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Mark asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, but you just might miss Heero and Usagi - Usagi's the chick by the way - if you keep talking to me on the phone."  
  
"Right," Mark sighed, "You know I hate dishonesty, and if Heero finds out about this, he'll have my head. What  
do I get in return?"  
  
"Mark! Man, I didn't know you were like that! We're friends!"  
  
"I can see Heero from this window. You're right she is a babe, which is all the more reason not to do what you  
say and try to have her to myself." Mark said playfully in his windowless hall.  
  
"Don't be like that!" Duo pleaded, "Come on! Heero needs a girl! Bad! Alright, alright. You know what? I'll set  
you up with this blonde girl Minako, how's that?" Over the phone Mark thought he heard a distant screech.  
  
"Deal. You'd better keep your word, or I'll tell Heero this was all your doing."  
  
Duo laughed nervously. "Got it, got it. Yo, we gotta get together some time you know? I mean after your date with  
the lovely Minako."  
  
"Bye," Mark said curtly as he hung-up his phone. "That idiot. I guess I'd better go down to the reception hall,  
anyway."  
  
As he stepped off the elevator, he found that indeed Heero and Usagi were already there and his receptionist  
had hearts in her eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Erica!" he snapped at the girl, "Remember our policy. We do not  
disclose the identity of our guests to anyone."  
  
"Mark," Heero turned fairly surprised. He hadn't even had enough time to ask for him before the receptionist started  
fawning over him.  
  
"Heero," Mark grinned, "How've you been doing? And more importantly who is this ravishing young lady standing  
by your side?"  
  
Usagi flushed and smiled shyly at him.  
  
"She's Usagi, my co-worker. I need a two rooms, one for her and one for me. I don't have anything on me right now,   
but you know me. I'll pay for it later."  
  
"In some trouble with the police?" Mark joked.  
  
"No, the media. They're chasing after us for something. Not sure what." Heero replied sharply.  
  
Usagi shivered. What was this feeling she was getting looking at him conversing with this man? Outside walking  
the streets he had been gentle, maybe kind, but inside he was scaring her. "Ano, Mark-san. If possible could   
you find out what's going on with the media please? I'd really like to know why we were chased down like that."  
  
"Anything for you, gorgeous," Mark winked at her, only to have his hair begin to stand on end as Heero glared  
at him furious. 'Whoa, I guess it is pretty serious. That idiot Duo actually knows what he's doing this time.'  
Mark coughed. "On second thought, why don't you two just wait to see it on TV?"  
  
"The room," Heero reminded.  
  
"Yes, about that. Our hotel's completely booked...except for two. You can only have one though because the  
other one's going to be taken."  
  
"Which are?" Heero demanded.  
  
"The Torture Chambers of Love and Nymph River. Both are the A-class rooms, single bed, costumes, full-"  
  
"Shut up," Heero snapped, "I don't want them. Don't you have any free in the family section of your hotel?"  
  
"Hey," Mark shrugged, "It's a popular hotel, and I can't just cancel this guy's reservation or just shuffle  
a family into the Toture Chambers of Love room. Imagine what it'd do to my business!"  
  
"It's popular. It'll survive," Heero replied dryly.  
  
"No can do."  
  
"Give us your house, and YOU can stay in the Nymph River."  
  
"My wife kicked me out a couple days ago, and I'm living in a motel that's a heck of a lot smaller than those  
rooms. Besides I have a feeling the owner will snitch on you for publicity if you go in there. I'm sorry, man,   
but you have to pick one."  
  
"Torture Chambers of Love? Is that...a boat ride?" Usagi asked quizzically.  
  
"We'll take the Nymph River." Heero said hurriedly.  
  
"Nymph River...is THAT a boat ride?" she asked.  
  
"Have fun, you two," Mark grinned as he tossed Heero the set of key cards. Heero handed one to Usagi, and she  
seeing the number and letter written on the top squealed and ran off to find the room with the boat ride.  
Heero was about to chase her when Mark held him back for a warning. "Heero, you might wanna get in that room  
before her. It's has these pictures on the walls that are kind of supposed to set the mood."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. "You have a sick mind," he shot at Mark before racing after Usagi to try to get to the room   
before she did.  
  
"It's only for the customers!" Mark shouted at his retreating back. Once Heero was completely gone, Mark started  
cracking up laughing. Never EVER had he seen the stoical Heero so riled up over a girl before. This near-suicidal   
scheme with Duo was actually turning out to be worth it.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Heero! AHH!! You BEAT me! How? I was taking the elevator!!!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"I," Heero gasped out as he inhaled deeply for more oxygen and leaned against their door for support, "took the  
stairs."  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out. "Well I'm going to be the first to go in!"  
  
His eyes widened, "Listen to me, Usagi." He pushed himself off the door and stood blocking her way. "You can't go  
in there until- hey!" During his speech the unusually mischievous Usagi slipped quickly past his arm and had the  
door open in less than a second.  
  
"What? This isn't a boat ride," Usagi pouted.  
  
"USAGI!" Heero pushed her out of the doorway and shut the door behind him leaning on it to keep it shut against  
Usagi's pushes. "Thank, God. Now for those perverted pictures." he breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the   
room. The entire room was decorated in lavish blues and greens. The walls were made of tiles painted as rocks   
with a sky on the ceiling and the upper edges of the walls. From the semi-dim lighting the bed to the far right was   
covered in silk with a canopy blue veil surrounding it. In the far right wall a TV was imbedded into the wall   
with a screen surrounding it for protection against water. To his immediate right was a door leading to what Heero   
supposed was the bathroom. Nothing else was really remarkable except for the fact that to his left the floor immediately   
plummeted and gave way to a bath made to resemble a river, and at his feet was a mermaid costume and a loincloth   
for couples' amusement. All in all the room resembled a huge bathroom with no toilet or sink but with a bed and TV.   
A bathroom with no pictures, however.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi cried out in protest in being locked out, and she gave the door an unexpectedly strong push that  
sent Heero flying. To avoid landing face first in the mermaid costume, he held his hands out and rolled...right  
into the tub. "No fair! I wanted to be the first person in the pool!" Usagi glowered at him before jumping in the pool  
herself and proceeding to make a windmill with her arms and splashing him thoroughly. Heero only put up with this  
for a couple of seconds before making his way through the wall of water, catching her when she tried to run  
away, and dunking her.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Relena Dorlain-san!" "Relena!" "Could you look her please for a shot?" "Did you know of their relationship?"   
Relena was barraged by questions and statements from reporters and cameramen as soon as she opened her  
trailer door and stepped outside. One particular shouted question caught her ear. "How do you feel about the  
relationship between Heero Yuy and Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"What?" Relena snapped dangerously, "What do you mean Heero Yuy and Usagi Tsukino?" Sensing the danger most  
of the smarter reporters backed off and gave her some extra space. One reporter was not so smart.  
  
"Oh? You mean you haven't heard? Apparently..." the dimwitted reporter commenced explaining.  
  
""THEY DID WHAT???"  
  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
Duo shivered as he heard the scream. "Minako-chan. While we've done a great thing here today, helping Heero  
out and all, I think it's in our best interest that no one besides Mark ever hear that we were the ones who  
set this up. I like my life. I don't want to die in the hands of a psychopathic maniac or an emotionless,  
haircut-needing superstar while their fans cheer them on.  
  
Minako nodded silently.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"I love this bed," Usagi declared in her bathrobe as she squealed snuggled under the silk covers, "Can we   
keep it, Heero? Can we?"  
  
Heero stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Oh yea." Usagi directed her eyes downwards, "I kinda forgot about the toothbrush thing." Blushing, she sat up  
and parted the veils. Heading over to the TV, she reached up for the remote. Heero watched her. She could  
probably be described as thin, but she was no slip of a girl. As much as she would act it, she was no girl  
as her curvy body clearly stated. He had learned that well enough when he had seen her emerge from the  
water after he let her go the wet clothes clinging to her like a second skin. After getting out of the  
pool and being faced with the dilemna of being in soaking wet clothing, and having nothing to change  
into but the costumes, Heero caught up with Mark almost leaving the building and had begged a pair of  
bathrobes and some money off of him. After they ordered an immense amount of food and Usagi had inhaled most   
of it, she jumped in the pool again and had started splashing him again which had led to another waterfight, until  
Usagi had started to feel sick from eating right before swimming. Or she had claimed to. Saying she had  
to throw up, she left for the bathroom, and Heero heard water from the shower turn on three seconds later  
and not turn off until an hour. Thirty minutes more with sounds of blowdrying and humming later, the door  
opened and a fresh, clean, sparkling Usagi stepped out. All the while he had been by pool side, cold and   
tired of waiting. Presently his bathrobe was now on his edge of the bed waiting to be worn. Usagi's was...  
rather short he noted as he saw her reaching for the remote. Looking away he resumed brushing away. Maybe he   
needed another cold shower.  
  
"Ah! Heero, come here! It's the afternoon news!" Usagi exclaimed. He rushed to the TV almost slipping on the   
wet floor and stood in horror as Lindsay Conner reported.  
  
~~  
  
"In celebrity news today, apparently the popular heartthrob Heero Yuy (Usagi snorted and Heero glared) and   
the relatively unknown actress Usagi Tsukino ("hey!" she protested) who are to play lovers in the upcoming  
movie Quintessence, are getting some action from each other even before the cameras have started rolling.  
The Washington Post got a tip call one ten o'clock this morning reporting that all during the night  
the citizen had heard wild screams and noises from the trailer of Usagi Tsukino. As reporters arrived in the   
trailer, they found very few personal belongings except for a lacy thong on the ground, a pack of   
prophylactics as well as Heero Yuy's jacket. The covers were in a state of disarray and on the table was   
a love letter too steamy to report on news, but it referred back to the previous night as a 'night of   
released passions.' Reporters spotted Heero Yuy and Usagi Tsukino leaving the scene hand in hand, but the cast and   
crew of Quintessence all have had no comments for us, except for one.*"  
  
"How could he DO this to me?" Relena sobbed.  
  
"The director has stated that there will be a press conference tomorrow afternoon at two. Whether Usagi Tsukino  
and Heero Yuy will attend or not is still in question. That's all. Back to you Ken."  
  
"Wow. Those randy celebrities. In other news, in New Mexico today..."  
  
~~  
  
Usagi stood stunned vacillating between breaking down in tears and laughing at the situation. She settled for  
complaining. "Damnit! Just when Relena-san and I were starting to become friends!"   
  
At the same time Heero's toothbrush fell from his gaping mouth and a moment later from his frozen hand his towel   
fluttered down with it.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Rei's pissed, but she knows it's not us. All she said was to get our butts to the trailer park by 5 A.M.  
tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, really?" Usagi squeaked still unable to look anywhere near Heero's direction. "What time is it?"  
  
Heero examined his watch. "It's 3 o'clock. We probably shouldn't step outside this building."  
  
"Hmm? But we have a lot of time to kill. Can't we do something?"  
  
"Well there's an aracade downstairs..."  
  
"Aracade?" Usagi this time did look in his direction in her excitement. "Why didn't you say so before?  
Let's go!"  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Ha!" Usagi declared triumphantly behind her ridiculously huge pair of sunglasses as she raised her arms  
up signaling victory. "This is the thirteenth time I've beat you!"  
  
"In Dance Dance Revolution?" Heero raised his eyebrow from his equally big pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Hmm...what do you suggest we play?"  
  
He smirked. "I was just waiting for you to ask." Taking her arm they threaded through the crowd of little  
kids and teenagers to what he had been waiting for. Commando Mission. "You can take the pink gun," he said  
casually as he took hold of the blue one.  
  
(Five Minutes Later)  
  
"HOWDOIRELOAD? HOWDOIRELOAD???" Usagi shouted frantically, "They're catching up on me!" Heero still calmly  
shooting away with his left hand reached over and putting his hand on hers pointed the gun down and shot.  
"Oh. Thanks, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Hee-chan?" Heero turned to her and for the first time in the game missed.  
  
(ten minutes later)  
  
"I can't believe it, Heero!" Usagi stared at the screen in awe as it read  
  
Player One Player Two KO  
Hits: 143  
Misses: 1  
Civilians Killed: 0  
Rank: 1  
Accuracy Rate: 99.9%  
HIGH SCORE!!! Please enter name: ____  
  
"Heero! You're so good!" she gushed.  
  
"Hn," His eyes took on a forlorn look, "It's not something to be proud of."  
  
Usagi was silent. Again Relena's words replayed in her head. //What binds those five boys is their pain...their   
real past is too gruesome to share with the public.// Heero had the deadly aim of a hitman. No more than a hitman,  
a sharpshooter with the calm and cool composure of an assassin. If this machine was giving him bad memories, she  
wouldn't stand for it. "Come on, Heero! I wanna play this one!" She tugged him towards the Mortal Combat machine.  
  
Little kids approached the Commando Mission machine. "Hey COOL! Bobby, look at this! We can be HIGH SCORERS!!!"  
  
(couple minutes later)  
  
"He's beating me!" Usagi cried out, "Ken Masters is beating me!!! He's really cute, but I don't wanna lose!"  
After a couple of times playing Mortal Combat and being beating every time in the first round, Usagi had pouted  
and saying that Street Fighter was better anyway had moved on to the adjacent video game. She was currently on the  
second to last level.  
  
Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The game's simple. Do a couple of moves, and a special power comes  
out. Just do the thing with Chun-li you did before."  
  
Usagi sniffed, "I don't remember what I did before." Giving up she randomly pushed down keys, and was ready  
give up when arms came around her.  
  
"See? It's down, left, left, punch, right. Just keep on doing it while he's down." He pressed the keys for it  
and taking her hands into his own he guided her in the steps. Usagi shivered. No man had ever been this close  
to her except for that day that- "Are you cold?" Heero asked breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"No," Usagi responded still continuing on with the moves but her mind elsewhere. Relena. Relena had said a lot  
of things this morning, most of them had flown out of her head when she was running for her life, but now they  
came flooding back to her. She let go of the controls as Chun-li gave the finishing move and swiveled in her seat   
to face Heero. "Ne, Heero. Why...why are you so nice to me?"  
  
"I...I'm being nice to you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Please answer. Please?" she pleaded, looking up at him.  
  
Seeing it as unavoidable, Heero sighed and sat down in the seat next to her tipping his head up to look at the  
ceiling. "When you first stepped on stage, you were shaking, but once you put down the script, I could feel the   
gravity of the situation you portrayed. You were a helluva an actress, or so I thought, but then I realized   
it was real. Those weren't fake emotions being conjured up, they were your own. There's something I like about  
that in this...artificial world I live in everyday."  
  
Usagi smiled, and slowly but surely he returned it. "Let's snowboard!" she said grabbing his hand and heading  
toward the machine.*  
  
Little kids soon came. "Look! Bobby! It happened again! We can be HIGH SCORERS again, but look ewww! We have to be  
a girl!"  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"I'm all energized from dinner, though!"  
  
"We're going to bed now. We need sleep for tomorrow," he said firmly blocking their bedroom door.  
  
"It's only eight-thirty though!"  
  
"Bed. Now."  
  
"Fine!" she spat out before stomping towards the bed. She lost the angry dignity (if you can call it  
that) of her walk as she slipped on a puddle of water. Regaining her balance before falling  
flat on her face, she glanced back frantically. Heero leaned against the door, his hand on his forehead,  
shaking slightly. "H-" Usagi colored. "Heero no BAKA!" she screamed and she ran to the far end of the  
bed, pulled back the veil, and laid down pulling the covers over her tightly and faced the other direction   
refusing to look back. She glared at the TV as she could hear him making his way to the bed, laying down  
next to her, and going under the covers.  
  
"Your hair...it's clean..." Heero said as he took hold of one of her pigtails and ran his hands through it.  
  
Usagi blinked. Was that supposed to be a compliment?  
  
"You must...wash it a lot." he said threading his fingers in an out through her silken locks.  
  
She became annoyed. Was he implying that she should be dirty and not wash her hair? "Stop it," she protested  
and she reached back to slap his hands away, when he grabbed her hand. "Let go!"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Let go!" Usagi turned and glaring at him tugged. He let go and she smacked her own face. He started cracking  
up laughing. Clutching her wounded cheek, Usagi pouted and waited for him to stop. "I'll have you know, Mr.  
Heartthrob, this will be the LAST time you and I are seen together off camera."  
  
"Hmm? What about in the morning? Are you planning to leave this hotel now?" he interrogated.   
  
"You! You know what I mean!"  
  
"I don't. Tell me what you mean."  
  
Usagi puffed her cheeks out. He sure knew how to make people mad. "What I mean is that you -hey!" she shouted  
as somehow Heero had snaked his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"What're you doing?" She struggled against him slightly but to no avail.  
  
"That's not what you were saying."  
  
"How do you know?" she snapped peevish, "I'm not up for games right now!"  
  
"What if I am?" he shot back almost playfully.  
  
"Heero Yuy," she looked at him bewildered, "You're smiling!"  
  
"Hn? Yea, but I'll be doing a lot more than smiling pretty soon."  
  
"What do y-" She was cut off from completing her question, however, as Heero covered her lips with his own  
and they engaged in a sweet, but adventurous first kiss.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"And you slipped it into his drink?" Duo asked for confirmation once again.  
  
"Yes!" Mark said again, "I did it myself, and YES, I watched it. Heero was the one who drank it. By the way  
since I did it I think I have a right to know what that was."  
  
"A happy drug, my man."  
  
"A DRUG? YOU made me slip Heero a DRUG?"  
  
"Chill out. It's not cocaine or anything! It's just a mild drug for depressed people sold in some stores."  
Duo assured him.  
  
"What kind of stores would you be talking about?"  
  
".....the stores I go to."  
  
Mark groaned. "My hotel's going to be ruined if this gets out that the owner of Love Escapades slipped a date  
drug into someone's drink! Heero Yuy's especially! I knew I should've hung up this morning when I heard your voice."  
  
"It's not a date drug, and you didn't when you had the chance," Duo reminded.  
  
"That's 'coz I'm as stupid as you. Don't forget about the payment."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Duo?...Am I going to see a frisky Heero and Usagi on the elevator doing...questionable acts anytime soon?"  
  
"I told you! It's a happy drug, not that type of drug! For _depressed_ people! And naw, I doubt it. It's makes  
you happy for ten minutes, but after that you're knocked out for the night."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!! WHEN HEERO REMEMBERS IN THE MORNING THAT HE PASSED OUT AFTER TEN MINUTES LEWDNESS, HE'S GOING TO  
MAKE SOME CONNECTION!!!"  
  
Duo gulped. ".........I told you! It doesn't induce lewdness!"  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
He pulled away and Usagi looked up at him breathless. She was about to stay something when abruptly Heero's  
eyes drooped and the sound of his light snores filled the room. Usagi was to say the least displeased that  
he found what she had considered their passionate moment so boring. Shrugging it off as fatigue, she smiled,  
gave him a past peck on the mouth, and withdrew to her side of the bed, falling asleep lazily thinking that  
the taste of him still lingered.  
  
=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-__=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_=-_  
  
"Usagi, I was on drugs last night."  
  
  
  
  
^_- you don't think I'll make Heero that OCC without drugs be involved do you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*In case its unclear, as for the purse, it was used to make Usagi's trailer look like she had actually been in  
it before.  
  
*In case you were wondering, YES they are wandering around in the arcade wandering around in bathrobes. ^-^;;   
truth is I didn't catch that til later and by then it was too late  
  
Yay~ filming starts next chapter! 


End file.
